The Grey Show
by Japril4ever
Summary: Was wäre wenn… Was wäre wenn Grey's Anatomy nicht Grey's Anatomy sondern „The Grey Show" heißen würde. Was wäre wenn unsere Lieblingsärzte allesamt in dieser Serie mitspielen würden anstatt leben zu retten und wie sehr hat die Serie Einfluss auf das Leben der Serienstars.


The Grey Show

In den Hauptrollen:

Meredith Grey spielt Macy Glendall

Lexie Grey spielt Laurel Glendall

Derek Shepherd spielt Damian Shaw

Mark Sloan spielt Michael Slater

Christina Yang spielt Carry Ying

Alex Karev spielt Andrew Kline

Izzie Stevens spielt Indiana Slater

April Kepner spielt Amanda Kline

Jackson Avery spielt Jordan Alistair

Arizona Robbins spielt Amy Ryan

Callie Torres spielt Clara Thomas

Richard Webber spielt Rick Warren

Miranda Bailey spielt Melissa Brown

Ben Warren spielt Bobby Woods

Jo Wilson spielt Jessica Wayne

George O'Malley spielt Garry Morrison

Teddy Altman spielt Tess Amber

Henry Burton spielt Heath Brickson

Owen Hunt spielt Oliver Hayes

Stephanie Edwards spielt Sara Elba

Heather Brooks spielt Hayley Brickson

Shane Ross spielt Sam Reynolds

Amelia Shepherd spielt Anna Shaw

Olivia Harper Olivia Hayes

Und heute darf ich euch bei Reed's die Schauspieler aus der neuen Serie „The Grey Show" präsentieren. Herzlich Willkommen Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Alex Karev und Jackson Avery.

„Hallo" kam die Antwort von allen zusammen.

„So im Anschluss dieser Sendung startet die erste Staffel von „The Grey Show", welche Rollen spielt ihr in dieser Show? Am besten fangen wir mit dir an Derek.

„Ich spiele in der Serie Damian Shaw, einen Rechtsanwalt, dessen Mandanten sehr reich sind und in der Öffentlichkeit stehen. Damian ist ein eiskalter Anwalt und er tut alles um seine Fälle zu gewinnen."

„Mark, welche Rolle verkörpern sie?"

„Ich spiele Michael Slater einen Footballprofi, der seit längerem mehr mit seinen Skandalen auf sich aufmerksam macht als mit seinen Leistungen, Damian Shaw ist sein dringend benötigter Anwalt."

„Alex, was kannst du uns über deinen Charakter verraten?"

Ich spiele Andrew Kline, ein Fotograph und Playboy, auch ich werde von Damian Shaw vertreten und stehe regelmäßig mit angeblichen Affären in den Zeitungen.

„Zu guter Letzt Jackson, du giltst als eines der größten Schauspieltalent dieser Tage, hattest unter anderem eine Nominierung für den Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller, doch anstatt auf der großen Leinwand sehen wir dich nun wieder auf dem TV-Screen, ist das nicht ein großer Schritt Rückwerts in ihrer Karriere? Und was für eine Rolle spielst du in „The Grey's Show?"

„Ich glaube an das Konzept dieser Serie und sehe es keinesfalls als Schritt rückwärts vielmehr als eine große Ehre mit so vielen unglaublichen Persönlichkeiten zusammenzuarbeiten und den Zuschauern Wöchentlich etwas bieten zu können ist einfach ein gutes Gefühl. In der Serie werde ich Jordan Alistair spielen, einen jungen Basketballer, der mit seiner High School Freundin glücklich verlobt ist und kein Plan vom Business hat, er bekommt Probleme und schließlich wird Damian Slater sein Anwalt."

„Okay danke für diese Charakterbeschreibungen von euch, doch was uns Frauen wirklich Interessiert ist, wie sieht es um das Liebesleben eurer Charaktere aus? Und nicht nur eurer Charaktere wie sieht euer Persönliches Liebesleben aus?"

Mark: „Michael Slater ist ein Womanizer, und ich bezweifele ob sich das jemals ändern wird, ich selbst bin zurzeit Single."

„Oh Ladys habt ihr das gehört er ist Single!" _Lauter Jubel bricht aus._

Derek: „Damian ist mit seinem Job verheiratet, doch er entwickelt in der Serie so etwas wie Gefühle für jemanden. Privat bin ich seit sieben Jahren verheiratet."

_Ohh ertönt vom Publikum._

„Andrew wird am Anfang der Serie nach dem Motto leben ich liebe alle Frauen, doch eventuell wird ihm eine Frau den Kopf verdrehen und ihn ganzschön zappeln lassen. Über mein Privatleben möchte ich nicht reden, tut mir Leid."

„Jordan ist Verlobt, allerdings ist fraglich wie lange dieser Status anhält, den er und seine Freundin heben beide ein bisschen ab und nehmen es mit der Treue nicht mehr so genau…doch sie versuchen daran zu arbeiten. Mein Liebesleben abseits von der Serie ist Privat."

„Okay danke für euer kommen und vergesst nicht dran bleiben nach der Werbung geht hier die erst Folge von „The Grey Show" endlich los. Mein Name ist Reed Adamson und ich liebe euch da draußen."

Please leave a Review and tell me if it makes sense to continue this story on this page :)


End file.
